


Heaven Sent

by Mypreciousnico



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Incest, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Leia Organa is a Sith, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico
Summary: The legendary Anakin Skywalker, the hero without fear in person, is captured by a Sith, apprentice to the Emperor himself.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 73
Kudos: 26





	Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emilie_L_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/gifts).



> In this universe, Padmé gave bith on Coruscant in an Imperial center while Anakin was away. Like in canon, she didn't know she was pregnant with twins. After the difficult birth, where she was mostly inconscient, the Imperials only gave her Luke. Darth Sidious kept Leia hidden.
> 
> Padmé alongside Luke was rescued by Anakin and Obi-Wan at some point. Leaving Coruscant behind, Anakin and Padmé never knew anything about Leia, who was raised by the Emperor.

Waking up on the floor, Anakin can't believe he put himself in such predicament. 

It was supposed to be a simple mission, supplies run for the Rebels, a simple meeting with Ahsoka and Rex, what could go wrong? Well, as it turned out, everything went wrong.

He was on just arriving on the desert planet when the Tie Fighters came, yes he kriffing hate sand! The massive Star Destroyer was blocking the light coming from the sun. The Empire's troops closing on them so fast and HER. The Emperor's apprentice. Force, she was so quick, so strong with the Force, even Ahsoka was no match against the woman. He has always felt only pride knowing that his former apprentice is one of the most talented Jedi he has ever met.

In his dreams, she is always at his side, when he is freeing the galaxy from the Empire's grip. She's there, with Luke. His son and his sister at his sides. A perfect picture shattered by the masked woman. Her red lightsaber was against Ahsoka's throat. He had no choice but to surrender.

At least, Ahsoka and Rex are free, he thinks, testing the restaint of the energic handcuffs chaining him to the wall. Their freedom, the condition for his capitulation. He tries to reach for the Force, but his senses are dulled. Is this a new trick from the Empire ? Was he drugged ?

In front of him, the doors of his cell are opening. The masked woman standing there. She is wearing a tight black leather suit, hidding nothing of her curves. He tries not to look at it, but he can't stop his eyes from lingering a little too much on her wide hips and on the full shape of her breasts. He tries to think about Padmé. Three years, three kriffing years since the last time he was with his wife. Since the last time he was able to hold his wife in his arms. She's safe, she's with Luke and nothing else matters. After Obi-Wan passing, he couldn't take any risk. Yet, he misses his wife so much. Her smile, her kisses, the light in her eyes. They have been apart more than once during the Clone Wars, but never this long.

"The mighty hero without fear, it was easy than expected" the mechanical voice of the woman is bringing him back to the current situation. 

"Sorry to disappoint" he said.

"Trust me Skywalker, soon you will be" she is removing her mask and he can feel the air leaving his lungs. The nose, the cheekbones, the dark hair, those brown chocolate eyes... He was expecting a monster with yellow eyes, not someone looking so much like the wife he is missing so much. He was certainly not expecting someone so young. Force, where did Sidious found that young woman ?

"I have questions for you Skywalker" she puts her heavy metallic mask on the floor. Whitout it, her voice is so soft, yet still strong. In fact the woman radiates power, even with his dulled sense, he can feel it! He never felt such a thing, exept when he's with Luke...

"You can always ask, if you have time to lose that is".

"Ah yes, my Master told me that you will need some persuading" A cruel smirk is forming on her face.

"Do your worst Sith! Not the first time one of your kind tries to torture me" he tries to stand up, but he feels like he's glued to the floor.

"You have courage, but it was expected. Still pain is not the only form of torture for a man such as you. I still can break you, using something else, using... pleasure".

His eyes are wide when she starts to approach, getting on her knees, her long fingernails tracing the shape of his thighs. 

"What the kriff are you doing?" he asked breathless.

"Come on Skywalker. Lightning from my hands and cuts from my saber, he can be fun, but its a bit boring after a time. You're so handsome and I have a thing for older men".

Reaching for his crotch, surprise is coloring her face "So Jedi can get hard?

"Stop this, I'm married!"

"Oh, trust me I know. I've seen holopictures of your pretty wife, I look a bit like her isn't it?" Freeing his cock from his trousers, she is now strocking him, her grip on his manhood strong. "No wonder you broke your code for her, no wonder her image was used by soldiers during the Clone Wars" He was so angry when he found out about this, the way the Bad Batch in particular was degrading the image of his wife. At least now the Empire is censoring this kind of things.

"I look like her, but I'm younger and a maiden still"

With that, and after dropping her leather pants, she is sinking on his cock. Inch by inch he can see his manhood been swallowed by her tight cunnie and Force, she is tight! I He tries to ignore the overwhelming feeling, the need to go deeper. Until she stops... He can feel something and he realises that he has reach her hymen. She takes a deep breath and then she continues sinking once again on his cock. 

Any pain or discomfort she might have feel is long forgotten as she moans and cries while bouncing on his cock, her hands resting on his muscular shoulders. She is kissing him and more than anything he wishes he had the will to not respond. But the familiar taste of her lips is so intoxicating, she is the sweetest poison and so he is kissing her back, their tongues locked in a furious battle. How can this woman taste and smell so much like Padmé ? Surely its a trick from the dark side, some Sith's sorcery...

His treacherous hands, even the metallic one, wants to touch her, to feel her flesh, to map each curves of her body, he is lost, truly lost. Only coming back to his senses when he feels that he is about to come. 

"Get off me, now!!" he tells her, but she is only smiling at him, taking him deeper if that's even possible, working her muscles so she's tighter than ever. Its too much, he screams when he comes. A primal scream while shooting several powerful bursts of his semen deep inside her, flooding her womb.

She is keeping him inside her while they try, breathless, to recover from their respectives orgasms.

"You did good, Skywalker" she is standing releasing his manhood from her cunnie. Before he can look away, he can see his semen dripping from her, mixed with blood and running down her thighs. "Wel, you did made quite a mess, I will need to clean myself" she said happily.

He can't look at her, he can't say anything. 

"What, no bravado? I told you Skywalker, even you can break"

"I'm not broken" but there's no conviction in his voice. 

"Really? I can see the guilt eating you already. A Sith Lord doesn't feel guilty, you can bury the guilt, under your hate and anger, don't you see? The dark side is the answer".

"I will never join the dark side!" he said looking at her finally.

"My Master wanted me to break you, but the means were at my discretion. He doesn't know about this" she said, her finger going back and forth between them. "Together we can overthrow him, we are powerful enough. Think about it, the galaxy deserves better than Darth Sidious".

He's laughing now "Kriffing Sith, your're all the same, I won't help you, never!"

"You will, you might have already" she said, moving away and reaching for her mask. "We are heading for the Unknown Regions, I have a secret base there, even my Master doesn't know about it. You will help me Skywalker, by joining me or by giving me what I need, a powerful ally". While saying this, her hand is slowly reaching her belly. 

"You can't be serious!" There's panic in Anakin's voice. 

"Its not ideal, it will force me to take the long way round, the galaxy will suffer in the meantime. But again, what will you do when you will see me big and round with your child?"

Anakin is speechless.

"My child, the child of the Chosen One will be at my side, enough to deal with my Master".

"You're insane!" There's despair in Anakin's voice now.

"It is unlikely that I'm already pregnant, so we will try again and again and again" she is putting her mask on her face once again, her voice turning metallic again. "So rest Skywalker, regain your strength, you will need it!".


End file.
